


Nazgûln vingad syns vid Gondor

by kjnoren



Category: BELLMAN Carl Michael - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Filk, Gen, Gondor, Intentionally convoluted grammar, Lyrics and Melody Incongruence, Men Crying, Minas Tirith, Pelennor Fields, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: The Battle of Pelennor Fields retold in song. In Swedish.





	Nazgûln vingad syns vid Gondor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fjäriln vingad syns på Haga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491170) by Carl Michael Bellman. 



Nazgûln vingad syns vid Gondor,  
Med en skuggas stumma köld,  
Hans grymma härar och hans klor,  
Splittrar Minas Tiriths sköld;  
Upp vaknar illdåd, eld och slakt!  
Spjut skakas, sköldar splittras,  
Svärdsdag, sotdag, förrn soln stiger.  
Rid nu! Rid nu mot Gondor!

Se Rohirrims tappra dotter,  
Stå vid sin Konungs sida,  
Dräper vingad best av mörker,  
Den dvimmergasten rida;  
Klubban hennes sköld den splittra,  
Gasten över henne står;  
Fylkes junker bladet vittra,  
Hugger in i gastens lår.

Sköldmön livlös ligger över,  
Fienden hon besegra,  
Hennes broder henne sörjer,  
Till strid han hästen sporra;  
Ur natt steg han till ljusets värld,  
Med sång, sol, med draget svärd.  
Han red tills hopp och hjärta brast,  
Mot solnedgång, dödens gast.

Ser en Konung kom från floden,  
Ögnas av en mild monark!  
Trots han gått igenom döden,  
Mordors alla härar stark,  
Emellan dem de möts igen;  
Lockar tacksamhetens tår;  
Rörd och styrkt af dessa krigsmän,  
Gondors män till strid nu går.

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of and based on [Fjäriln syns på Haga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jc69urKmaqQ). And yes, the disconnect between lyrics and melody is wholly intended.
> 
> Written 15 April 2016.


End file.
